


Our secrets our needs

by BunsofSin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Girl Penis, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunsofSin/pseuds/BunsofSin
Summary: Eivor and Randvi try to get a moment to themselves.(Warning) Eivor has a dick
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

“Let's be quick, I can't wait anymore, eivor.” 

Randvi hands found the strings of eivor breeches, desperately trying to free the wolf-kissed cock that had been straining against her leathers. Under the cover of dark, no one would see the pair slip away into the bush for a quick rut. Luckily for eivor and randvi, their people were still inside the long house celebrating and drinking themselves blind on mead after establishing another successful alliance. Even from where they hid, the sounds of music and chatter could be heard.

Risky as it was, this was the perfect opportunity, and possibly the only moment they could get with each other tonight. Eivor would take it. She had been away from the settlement almost a month now, and the moment she set foot back in Ravensthorpe, the sight of randvi ignited the fire in her belly, straight to her dick. Eivor then had to endure the rest of the day with a semi, waiting for this very moment to steal her brother's wife away. 

She should feel shame for betraying her brother, but their marriage was not one built on love, eivor reasoned. And with more time spent together the pull had become too irresistible and inevitable after both confessed their feelings for one another. After that, she and randvi couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Tugging eivors leathers down, her cock bounced out, pointing upwards. The drengr was steeled hard for randvi, impressive in both length and girth. Randvi drew in a breath at the sight of her throbbing shaft, she reached out eagerly to stroke her cock from tip to base. Eivor let out a growl deep in her throat when randvi’s hand slipped lower to curl fingers around her balls. 

While she was busy playing with her cock, eivor worked hastily in removing randvi from her own breeches. She hummed at the wet heat against her fingers when they slipped between her legs, Randvi was very wet, and ready to take all of eivor.

“You’ve been wet for me all day haven't you, randvi.” Eivor purred as she gave a few testing pumps of her fingers, already three digits were knuckle deep inside her. The feel of her silky walls had eivor’s dick throbbing with want.

“Yes, don't make me wait any longer.” Randvi whispered hotly while pumping eivors long length. 

Foreplay was something they didn't have the luxury of, Both of them were far too impatient, too horny and short of time. Dangerous as it was, excitement set in once more over the possibility of getting caught like a couple of youths sneaking off into the brush so they could fuck. 

Eivor poked her head up from the brush, eyes quickly scanning their surroundings for anyone in sight. No one was to be seen, everyone was still oblivious to their disappearance. Looking down with a wolfish grin, Randvi was already positioning and lining the thick head of eivors cock at her slick entrance. The wolf didn't need further encouragement and plunged into her, bottoming out in one easy slide. 

Randvi's mouth formed an 'O' and her face became twisted in pleasure when eivor filled her to the hilt. Eivor couldn't hold back her moan at finally being sheathed inside her, and she wanted to savor it. But the sudden eruption of cheering from the longhouse reminded eivor that they only had a small window of time.

There was wild desperation when they started moving, Eivor wasted no time in bringing her hips down hard on randvi, and she bucked and arched up beneath her lover. Gentle wasnt what they wanted right now, just pure carnal fucking.

The pressure from the delicious pounding randvi was getting stole her breath away, eivors pelvis slapping against her clit on each thrust and she was hitting so deep inside her, causing the walls of her pussy to convulse and massage her thick cock. If anyone was to wander close to their proximity, they might hear randvi's sweet whimpering coupled with the growls of eivor greedily ploughing her. 

Another groan was torn from eivors lips at the squeeze, causing her to stutter and come to a halt. While still deeply seated inside randvi, The wolf-kissed settled into a grinding motion, causing a ripple of constant clenching around her cock. It stirred heavy throbs along her shaft, straight to her balls. The need to come burned in her as the pressure grew.

"You are so hot for me, Randvi. Gods, i want to fill you up." Eivor hissed against her ear hotly. 

It was a tempting thought for both of them, a thought that sent some primal need right to their cores. If eivor indulged too far into that fantasy, she might end up giving in to temptation. Randvi's needy whimper in response did not quell the need.

"You want that, don't you randvi?" The hungry wolf voice husky deep. "You want me to fill you here, feel my seed flooding you."

It couldnt happen, If the settlement found out randvi was pregnant, and that eivor was fucking her brothers wife, it would not go down well for either of them. It wouldn't stop them from voicing those hidden desires though. 

"I do. I want you to come inside me." Randvi moaned, clinging tighter to the drengr. "But, we ca-" 

Her sentence would turn into a surprised gasp when the wolf-kissed pushed randvi's legs further apart and positioned to rest on her haunches above her. Withdrawing her cock so only the tip rest inside, the entire length of eivor was glistening hotly with randvii's wetness. Randvi bit her lip in anticipation for what was to come and welcomed it when eivor buried every inch inside her again with a thundering thrust.

"Yes randvi, open up for me. Feel how deep i am!" She snarled, the look in her forest green eyes burned feral.

“Harder, Harder eivor!” Randvi pleaded. 

Holding her in place, eivor pistoned her hips harder and faster at randvi's request. Determined to meet her desires. Randvi lay beneath her, spread open and thriving at the ferocity of how the wolf-kissed took her with wild abandon. This angle allowed eivor to easily bottom out inside and hit that sweet spot repeatedly.

Eivor was like a ravenous wolf, hungry to satiate both their needs, looking down between their bodies, she watched every inch of her pulsing cock disappear into that silky heat, sending liquid fire in her belly. The scent of sex was heavy around them and send her further into a haze.

Randvi’s moans were starting to grow in volume too, unable to contain how good it felt, along with the wet clap of skin against skin getting louder. They we’re getting dangerously noisy and for the moment eivor didn't care, she wanted to hear those sweet moans. 

With them both quickly teetering on the edge, Eivor was straining for release, the pressure in her balls becoming intense and the squeeze of randvi around her cock becoming too tempting not to empty inside. 

"Eivor!" Is all she manages to call out before the walls of randvi's pussy tightly close around her, attempting the lock eivor in and milk her cock into filling her. 

Randvi's eyes roll back in her head while eivor fucks her through it, snapping hips into her with short thrusts so intense that everything went black for a few seconds. She's left a trembling mess beneath the wolf-kissed and almost lets out a scream of ecstasy if not for eivors mouth devouring it in a kiss. 

The constant pressure around eivor became too much, and with a resentful whine she pulled out of the clenching heat that was so desperate to keep her in place. The moment she exited, a thick spurt of cum burst from the tip, coating the folds of randvi's ravished pussy in white strips. 

Another hot spurt came when eivor ground the underside of her cock through her lips The friction of the drengr’s cock rubbing against her sensitive clit is more than enough to send randvi reeling and convulsing from another orgasm hitting her.

Eivor almost collapsed against randvi from the sheer intensity, panting heavily against the woman’s neck. Neither said anything as they basked in their shared release, as short as it might have been. Randvi’s fingers weaved into eivors locks affectionately. 

“Welcome home, eivor.” Randvi says breathless. 

“It's good to be home.” Eivor chuckled lazily, both of them finally feeling satiated. For now. 

And when they finally did return to the longhouse separately, no one had a clue and all continued as normal. The only one annoyance constantly would be dag, who luckily this time, was passed out drunk on the floor this time.


	2. Lets be Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eivor and Randvi's first time after confessing their feelings.

_ "What does it do?" Eivor sniffed the fragrant herb in the pouch that was handed to her.  _

_ "When induced it produces wonderous effects. It will help you relax, wolf-kissed. Something tells me you need it." The seer glanced back at the drenger. "It Elevates one's sense of touch and feel, it also possesses an aphrodisiac effect."  _

_ " Aphrodisiac? You mean...as in for ploughing?" Eivors brows furrowed with confusion, getting a chuckle out of the seer. _

_ "Like I said wolf-kissed. It will help you relax. I'm sure certain you will find a use for it, now go." Even as she was pushed out of velka's hut, the meaning in those words were lost to eivor at the time.  _

It was that night when eivor and randvi walked the settlement they had grown together. Not her brother, the jarl. Just her and randvi’s hard work that saw it flourish. Eivor managed to convince her to let loose a little and indulge in the herb with her. 

All admiration of the settlement would soon be forgotten when the herbs' effects took hold. And on their way back to the long house they instead found themselves at the back of the stables where they stacked hay bales, lip locked and groping each other with a fierce hunger. Their bodies tingle with excitement for one another and it only feels better the deeper they fall into the haze.

“Maybe i want you tonight. I want to be a little reckless.” Eivors voice was laced with temptation, breath hot against her ear as the wolf-kissed hand drifted lower to brush over randvi’s clothed center. Randvi could feel how hard eivor was behind her, and arched her backside into eivor.

_ This feels good. So this is what you meant, velka.  _

“I want you too, eivor. Every night my thoughts are consumed by you when I lay alone at night.” Randvi pleaded, she felt bold in voicing her wants. “I want to feel your cock, feel you inside me.” Her core tingled with the very idea of it.

In the beginning of their secret tryst, both had agreed that sex should be avoided for their own safety. It had not stopped the intense make out sessions and touching though, which only fueled the want to feel more, making it torturous to endure at times. Now they were daring to toss caution to the wind and allow themselves to indulge tonight. The high of the herbs makes them risky enough to take what they’ve always wanted. 

With a silent agreement in their eyes everything escalated quickly from there. Any and all self control was lost as they fell onto the hay, laying on eivor's cloak. Both of their bodies were thrumming with excitement and didn't bother to completely undress, only tearing off clothes in their way. 

When eivor pulled out her cock, randvi was already turning so she was kneeling over her, shifting further along her lap so eivor's sizable cock was resting against her ass. 

_ She's going to be mine. I'm going to fill you up until you come around me. I'm going to make you feel everything you’ve wanted. _

“Gods...randvi,” Eivor groaned, unable to tear her gaze away from the display. Her pussy looked so inviting, Ready for a good hard ploughing from eivors cock. The puffy lips of her pussy were covered in a honeyed glaze from how wet she had become, more trickling out from her entrance. 

Her shaft throbbed eagerly at the invitation, every inch of her length felt so hard and her balls full as all sensation was driven between her legs. The tip was already dripping with want, smearing across randvi's ass. Randvi had been so loyal to her brother and had suffered alone without anyone to warm her bed. But here she was, offering herself for the taking, all for the hungry wolf to devour.

“I’ll take care of you.” Eivor's raspy voice was softer and full of promise, callous hands caressed randvi’s backside affectionately.

Gripping her cock, eivor rubbed the head along the slippery slit of her pussy, moaning at the hot sensation coating the tip. The effects of the herbs were heightening the tiniest feel, and from the needy whimper randvi made, she was in a similar state. She arched her hips back, trying to press further onto eivors cock.

This was the point of no return for them and eivor damned the consequences. Eivor needed to feel the slick heat of randvi’s pussy riding her cock until she came.

“Take me. I need you.” Randvi reached back to spread the lips of her pussy, abundance of wetness dripping from her entrance. The wolf-kissed gave in to temptation, unable to wait any longer. 

Randvi was so eager to have eivor inside her that she started shuddering from excitement when eivor dipped the thick head in, moving back and forth until she started opening up for her. 

"Fuuuuuck!" Eivor whispered. The girth of her cock spread randvi wide, the head finally slipped inside with ease and her being incredibly wet helped a few more inches slide in. 

"More, eivor. I want all of you!" Randvi moaned quietly.

"Come to me, randvi. That it.'' Eivor purs, another inch of her girthy shaft slid inside. Watching her cock slide deeper was the most arousing thing to witness. Randvi took her at a slow but steady pace, determined to have everything offered. 

The delicious squeeze of her clenching walls and the heat of her pussy was making eivor see stars already. When her ass finally came to rest against the vikings lap, and she was buried to the hilt, in unison they released breathy moans at the sensation of finally being connected. It felt just as good as imagined, even better. 

"Gods, eivor! You're so deep." Randvi whimpers. Her hips stir after a moment, grinding back and forth on eivor’s lap with growing urgency. “It feels so good!” Her head tipped back, letting out breathy moans.

Her hips rise tantalizingly slowly, giving eivor the perfect view of her now slick cock drenched in randvi's wetness. "Fuck" Is all the drengr can mutter again. She moves up eivor's length until only the tip rests inside, It's a sight that will forever be ingrained in the wolf-kissed mind.

She expects randvi to ease herself in, eivor wasn't the boasting type but she was big, and from previous experiences with women. I took some adjusting. However when randvi suddenly slams down on her cock in one easy slide, the wolf-kissed lets out a surprised moan. For once it’s eivor who isn't prepared or allowed to adjust, hips rise and come crashing down again, and again, and again.

Randvi was fucking eivor how she wanted, how she’s always fantazied, years of pent up desire coming out. coupled by the herbs fueling their every little sensation, it was pure ecstasy. Hips rose and fell greedily, riding eivors cock at a blistering pace.

"Yes! show me how much you've wanted this." Eivor hissed through bared teeth as she watched her ass bounce on her lap.

Each descent has her cock hitting deep and battering against her cervix, and it makes her balls tighten. Randvi moans are also growing in volume the further they sink into the haze, and the sopping wetness of her pussy creating loud slaps was music to eivors ears.

"Don't stop until you come on my cock randvi!" The command makes her walls flutter. Turning her gaze up, randvi was staring back at her with intense hunger in her eyes, and it stirred something within the wolf-kissed in a feral way.

Rough hands grab handfuls of randvi's plump ass before snapping her hips up roughly. Randvi's eyes roll back in her head at the powerful thrust and a wolfish grin forms on eivors scared lips. Ploughing her hard from behind, Randvi fell forward onto her elbows from the intensity of eivor rutting her at a brutal pace and she met it with equal fervor.

Eivor is about to push randvi further into the ground and mount her on all fours until a flickering of light catches their attention in the distance. 

“Eivor….wait!” Randvi whimpered and furiously tapped eivors leg to halt her movement.

Blinking out of the haze as alarms go off, she jerkily comes to a halt but keeps randvi firmly sat on her cock, which is now pulsing painfully inside her. Both of them were well hidden in the stable amongst the hay bales and through a small gap in the planks of wood, they could see him.

Low and behold skulking through the dark with torch in hand was Dag. It wouldn't surprise either of them if he was trying to catch eivor up to no good, which she very much was. Or just seeking out eivor to throw more insults. The man was forever a thorn in her side, intent on making life horrible for Eivor at any given chance. The wolf-kissed had ignored his glare when she and randvi spent time together, or when he would question her judgement, always eager to remind her who was jarl of ravensthorpe, and who randvi’s husband was. 

“Dag.” A growl rose in the eivors throat at the thought of him once again getting in her way. 

_ Not this time. _

Arching her hips up, she ground into randvi possessively while she was still fully sheathed inside. Randvi looked back at eivor with surprise, mixed with concern and absolute want. Randvi’s silky walls squeezed and fluttered around her thick shaft, indicating she didn't want to stop either. 

Both of them kept their eyes on dag as he started to walk past the stables, still unaware that randvi was being thoroughly plowed by sigurds sister. It sent a rush of excitement through Eivor, the thrill of being caught. Of dag finding randvi getting well fucked, of her moaning for more of eivor’s cock. The wolf-kissed would give her what her brother had no desire to do.

Guiding randvi’s hips, she slammed her down on her cock. It was slow, but the pressure and force behind it made randvi see stars, making it difficult to keep track of dag. 

“...e-eivor..you have to...st-” When dag looked in their direction, Randvi thought they were caught and attempted to stop eivor again with what little control she had left in herself. But eivor didn't want to stop, she was drunk on her, and determined to see randvi come regardless of the consequences. 

"Hush, you need to be quiet, randvi." Eivor whispered. "I've got you. Let yourself go." Pulling randvi down to lay her back against eivor's chest, the wolf-kissed thrusts picked up with a blinding intensity. Any willpower she had left was gone at her words.

randvi no longer had the presence of mind to care, nothing else mattered, only that eivor's impressive cock was filling her balls deep. She didn't even fight to quiet her moans, forcing Eivor to wrap a hand over her mouth to silence them. 

“I need you to come for me, I'm so close randvi.” Her voice was gravely, straining to hold until she satisfied her first. 

Slipping her other free hand between randvi's legs, callous fingers swirled around her swollen clit. Her hips bucked from how sensitive her the bundle of nerves had become, sending jolts of pleasure through her entire being and her walls convulsing repeatedly. 

Her scream was muffled against eivor's hand and kept it there even as she bit into the flesh of her palm, her body was trembling and writhing atop eivor when she came. The wolf-kissed could feel gushes of wetness spilling out around her cock.

By now eivor's cock is pounding for release even as she fucks her through it, still firmly rubbing her clit. The grip randvi has around her shaft is so incredible that it's a miracle she didn't start spilling thick ropes of cum inside her. 

Only when she feels her ease up does eivor allow herself a few more strained thrusts before pulling out before it's too late. The viking whines quietly at the sudden loss of heat, but randvi's hand reaches between her legs to wrap around eivor's pulsing cock. Already on the brink it only takes a few quick pumps of her hand before a heavy throb shoots up her length, followed by a spurt of cum bursting from the tip. 

Eivor buried her face in randvi's neck to stifle her own moans, hips jerking violently as she came hard. She keeps stroking the drengr's long length through it, making sure to milk every drop out of her. And there was a lot. Jets of come splatted against her thighs and pussy in impressive amounts. When eivor thought she could give nothing more, randvi pumped another heavy spurt out of her. Hips raise off the ground, the angle sent pearly seed landing on her abdomen this time, some shooting far enough to land on eivor's hand still wrapped around her mouth. Eivor bucks into her hand until the last few pulses taper off and her softening cock is released.

Both of them lay there completely drained and a panting mess as they buzzed with fulfillment. Basking in their shared orgasm with the one they wanted and all it took was a little help from velka. And the herbs she provided to push them.

As eivor withdrew her hand, randvi leaned forward to lick off the drops of seed that landed on her fingers. The wolf-kissed groaned at the sight of watching her moan at the taste of her, eliciting images of other things eivor would like to do with that mouth. 

"Fuck, randvi. You'll get me hard again if you keep that up." Eivor was still breathless and honestly, completely drained for now. 

The cheeky woman just hummed and licked her lips.  _ Fuck. _

Turning in the large vikings arms, randvi kissed her sweetly. Losing themselves in each other's mouths for a moment until they remembered the entire situation. Pulling apart, Eivor looked through the gap in the wood planks and saw dag was now off in the distance. She was very grateful the man hadn't seen them. Sighing in relief her head fell back against the hay and let out a husky chuckle.

“That was exciting.” Randvi beamed, looking absolutely satisfied. 

“Also dangerous, but very exciting. Not exactly how I imagined our first time.” Eivor regretted nothing though. 

“...so much for warding sex off. In all honesty I hoped this might happen.” Randvi admitted. 

“ So did it, but I would have liked to be more...romantic, instead of taking you in the stables. Made it special for you.” Eivor confessed. She wasn't picked as the romantic type, but randvi was different. “I guess I have Velka to thank for that. Those herbs were intense. She wasn't lying about the effects.”

“Our seer is insightful as always. Perhaps that was her plan, for us to stop fighting.” Both were sure Velka knew of their feelings for a time now.

“Dag however…” Eivor trailed off, looking where he once stood and now far away. “That man is going to be the death of me.”

“Cast him from your thoughts, we’ll figure things out, it's our secret. For now just focus on me and..” She pulled Eivor in again to kiss her.


End file.
